Grebor
The Dwarven Hold of Grebor was once one of the most fortified of the three great holds within Ellador. The stout folk of Grebor’s preference for living and fighting in their confined cave systems produced many of the greatest Dwarven warriors Aloria had ever seen, earning them the reputation from many nearby clans as the most feared Dwarven Hold of the three. History After the events of the Third Void Invasion, Grebor stood as a beacon of Dwarven might and fortitude. Although the same could not be said for its sister holds. The Dwarven Holds of Aldruin and Ironhall called upon Grebor for aid in fighting off the incoming Dakkar hordes who were angered by actions undergone by the Dwarves of Aldruin. Answering their call proved to be Grebor’s downfall however, as sending off a great number of their own forces left them vulnerable to the sudden surge of Dakkar, resulting in their inevitable destruction. The legacy of Grebor, against all odds, would continue on however within the loyal stout folk who called this hold home. With aid from the industrious Dwarves of Aldruin, as well as those from the legendary hold of Ironhall, many Dwarven lives were saved and lands reclaimed. Yet nothing could be done for the hold of Grebor who found itself overcame and claimed by the infuriated Dakkar. Lost and without home or hearth to call their own, the stout folk of Grebor scattered into tribes and small villages, vowing to one day return to reclaim their lost lands. Present day The beacon that once was Grebor has fallen into ruin and decay. The host of a seemingly endless battle between not only Dwarven and Dakkar forces, but Orcish as well as the constant three-way war wages over rule of the fallen hold. Although a great many of Greborian Dwarves have recently found homage within the hold of Aldruin, a large number have remained determined to reclaim their lands. Having been in the midst of conflict for many years while having only recently successfully contended for a small number of Dwarven provinces, the most notable of which being the current capital of Grebor, Dwarven, as well as Dakkar and Orcish forces appear to be dwindling as the desire to attain what was lost long ago dwindles into memories of old warriors. The fate of the forces of the stout folk currently rely on the re-ignition of hope and desire with incoming aid from the sister holds as the Greborian Dwaves continue their plight to take back what was once theirs. Etymology The term, Grebor, is a derivative of the Dwarven term for Great Marsh. However, being host to waves of Dakkar and Orcish forces, derivatives of their languages have influenced the naming of this hold as well. In Orcish, the hold is often referred to as Gro’borsh. While it is very similar to the term of the stout folk, in the Orcish language this term translates to Wet War, surely a reference to the landscape that surrounds the Hold. The Dakkar, however, allowed their distaste for the Dwarven race to affect their reference of the Hold. Often referring to the landscape as Ak’ute, or “filth” when translated to the common tongue. Geography Grebor resides within the harsh marshlands of southwest Ellador. Having no definite path between any neighboring city, as well as no clear entrance to the hold itself, gaining entry into Grebor is no small feat. With sticky and frigid marshes creating a hazard of hidden quagmires, hypothermia and pulmonary edema are the most common ailments for those treck through the areas surrounding the Dwarven Hold. Those that are not accustomed to travelling through these marshlands hold higher risk of injury when attempting to traverse this area. Climate Unlike most of Ellador, Grebor only suffers freezing temperatures during the autumn, winter, and the earliest part of spring. Although effectively half of the Alorian year is met with extreme freezing temperatures, the other half of the year is still bitterly cold. It is during the freezing periods of the year that the deadly quagmires of Ellador are rendered useless as, if the developed ice is thick enough, they are safe to walk over, rendering travelling much easier. However, during the thaw of approaching spring, it is not uncommon for travellers to fall beneath and become trapped beneath the ice. Coupling the harsh temperatures with the dangerous grip of the firmed marshlands of southern Ellador results in thriving within this environment difficult year round. Notable Landmarks *'Erobre' :Considered the current capital of Grebor, Erobre is comprised of several small sectors that encompass the left area of the ruins of Grebor. Having been a recently captured sector, it has become a refuge for the Dwarven forces that encompass the hold. Doing their best to drive back the forces of the Orc and Dakkar invaders. The inhabitants of Erobre run on a staple of various mushrooms, fungi, winter vegetables and mammals that inhabit the nearby areas. *'Rovand' :Once the prosperous capital of Grebor, Rovrand has since fallen into ruin and decay. Overcome with moss and muck, the once proud city still displays dozens of market buildings over underground streets leading towards the Warrior’s Walk; a street lined with statues of the Dwarven race’s most prestigious rulers and warriors from throughout their history. Although many of these statues have fallen into disrepair, the history of the proud people remains. Government Before the fall of the Dwarven Hold, Grebor’s political system functioned in a mirror process to the hold of Aldruin. Although led by a single king, kinship makes the lines between the Dwarven “nobility” and those of common-standing hard to differentiate between. However, in contrast toher sister holds, Grebor is a standing ground for the most influential Dwarven clans. Those who hold the most men and women to pull the tide of the battle into their favor are often viewed as the leaders of the ever-shifting conflict on behalf of the stout folk. However, as most of the Dwarven forces have dwindled into the numbers of few, a clear leader has been difficult to pinpoint as it has become an essential moshpit of forces attempting to hold the keep together under no clear banner. List of Rulers Before Cataclysm - Dwarven Nobility, believed to be the reign of Duindin. *0 - 192 AC - Dwarven Nobility *192 - 234 AC - The Highcot Clan *234 - 251 AC - The Tyrot Clan *251 - 273 AC - The Phranhelder Clan *273 - Present - No clear leader yet. Foreign Relations Grebor holds very tentative alliances with all of the remaining Dwarven holds. Although they rely on them quite heavily for supplies and manpower, most of the stout folk from the Great Holds believes the Dwarves of Grebor to be fighting a losing battle. The other provinces that dot Ellador’s landscape prefer to leave Grebor to her own business than get involved with the ongoing struggle that plagues the hold. As it currently stands, there has been no conceivable reason for any other sizeable kingdom or city to become involved in the Dwarven struggles, a state-of-being that is unlikely to change soon. Despite migrants shifting back and forth between the remaining holds, it is important for them to retain their alliances so that they may better protect themselves as a collective from exterior threats, as well as those from below. Military Although the Greborian Dwarves are constantly facing foes from outside their walls, they primarily concern themselves with the forces they may face from below. Traumatized by the bizarre Dakkar and their scare tactic style of fighting, the stout folk find themselves almost obsessed with ensuring the tunnels leading to The Great Road below remain sealed. Although they often petition the remaining holds for aid, the only real power present is within the hold itself. With a long history of renowned warriors, Grebor is home to some of the best teachers of Dwarven tactics. A resource they boast proudly. Demographics As the contested battleground for both the Orc and Dwarven races, as well as the dreaded Dakkar from below, Grebor can claim a fair amount of diversity due to the steady influx of travellers, treasure hunters and mercenaries who find themselves drawn to the location. *Dakkar - 34% category:Dakkar Demographics *Orcs - 32% category:Orc Demographics *Dwarves - 29% category:Dwarf Demographics *Assorted Travellers - 05% Culture As a Hold plagued by a state of conflict, the once proud culture of Grebor has faded as desperation for survival and the desire to claim a home has taken hold. In the heat of this battle, Grebor has become a melting pot of Dwarven, Orcish and Dakkar ideals, beliefs and tactics. Previously, Grebor was a strong military power among the Dwarven people. Training many of the people’s greatest warriors and leaders, before sending them to the various holds to support them in rising conflicts. Although the Dwarven culture has begun to fade behind the midst of conflict, many of the older clans and families have clung to the traditions and ideals of the Dogma throughout the years. Whether the story of Grebor and the long history of Dwarven ancestry will be restored or wiped out to make way for a new beginning can will only be decided by the end of this prolonged conflict. Symbols During the height of the Dwarven Empire, Grebor flew the sigil of the clan of Duindin. While this appears a simple Dwarven warhammer, it has become a sacred symbol in the eyes of the stout-folk. Since the fall of Grebor, the hold has become known for its status as a non-symbol. In the very center of the hold rests the pinnacle tower of Rovrand. A tower that once proudly flew the banners of whatever clan currently ruled over the hold. As the ongoing war reached its rising point however, the tower ceased flying any colors or symbols as a message of the continued conflict. Trivia *The Orcs who have been attempting to hold Grebor have been rumored to be creating a large weapon to wipe out both the remaining Dwarven and Dakkar forces. However, no eyewitnesses have been able to verify these claims. *Some of the oldest Dwarven families tell of a hidden burial chamber deep beneath the Hold that is theorized to hold the armor and artifacts of their king turned deity, Duindin. *The caverns beneath the Warrior’s Walk has become home to one of the largest examples of Dakkar hatching grounds within Aloria. As a result, reclaiming the items of the ancestors has become a task only attempted by the foolhardy, greedy and ancient. Category:Geography Category:Nations and States Category:Extended Northerne Continents